Mandy's diarry
by Tjikicew
Summary: The spies get into a strange mission to protect the presidents daughter.
1. Prologue

Mandy's diary  
  
(A/n: I don't own Totally Spies, I just try to use these wonderful fictional characters. This entire story is fictional. Although I tried to stay as close to reality and to the fiction from Totally Spies. What happen are my thoughts, although they were very much influenced by two great writers: Leviathan & DarkDragonShadow. If you like my writing, please review, if you don't, also let me know.  
  
This story contains explicit sexual actions, gratuitous violence and harsh language. If you don't like reading these, I advice you not to start this fiction. As said before, I try to stay close to real life and this has a tendency to include all these loatheable things.  
  
At a certain point in this story there is a mention of the FN P90 gun. The information provided is unfortunately entirely correct. Concerning the firepower and awfully, concerning the gun turning up in the wrong places.  
  
Totally spies are owned by Marathon/TF1, Devin is owned by his conscience and I loved to own Terry, but she has a mind of her own, Bulldog and the Devereaux brothers belong to me.)  
  
Prologue  
  
"This is outrageous, I look like a seventeen year old Californian boy."  
"That's because that is what you're supposed to be."  
"Next thing you're going to tell me you're shipping me to Beverly Hills to kill an actor!"  
"Well, you're almost right, not an actor but the president's daughter."  
"You want me to do what?"  
"We want you to date the daughter of the president of the USA and off her."  
"Hello, you made me a seventeen year old boy. How am I getting past those hordes of Secret Service people? Offer them Boy Scout cookies? This operation stinks."   
"There are no Secret Service people around."  
"The White House is full of them. There are more Secret Service people than furniture."  
"You're not going to Washington, you're going to Beverly Hills. You start at Bev. Hills High and try to meet the presidents daughter and date her."  
"The presidents daughter is a pre-teen, she isn't at any high school."  
"You must do your homework better. We're talking about his older daughter, Amanda." 


	2. Mandy to the rescue

  
[DAY ONE]  
  
Beverly Hills, summer holidays  
  
07/05/2004 07:50 PM  
  
Dear diary, what a day. I ran into Clover this morning and I got her real down this time. I went shopping and found some marvellous clothes.  
  
But when I went home I saw that stupid Latino Alex meeting with David, It has like really pissed me off.   
  
I'm going to have a swim in my whirlpool to relax.  
  
07/05/2004 09:40 PM  
  
Dear diary, you won't believe who passed by.  
  
David!  
  
He lost that Alex Bitch, she ran away from him. I wonder why?  
  
I scolded at David, after all he got me out of the pool. I threw the door at his nose, serves him right.  
  
I'm back to the pool, I've dimmed the lights and set up some candles.  
  
Mandy hardly got back in her pool when the doorbell rings once more. Now she is really pissed off. This person is going to regret pushing that bell, regret hard!  
  
Mandy looks at the videophone and spots Alex. She opens enraged her front door.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? It's after nine o'clock! What ..." But Mandy doesn't get a chance to end her question, Alex slips past her, slams the door and shuts every lock she can. Mandy is so taken aback, her mouth falls open in astonishment.  
  
"Mandy, you must help me. David is after me. He almost raped me right now." Alex is really exhausted, she pants uncontrollably.  
  
Mandy's eyes now grow even bigger in astonishment. The David who came by to ask after Alex? Of course, they must have been in the neighbourhood when it happened.  
  
"Come in, Alex. We'll get you a nice warm shower so you can cleanse yourself."   
  
While walking Alex upstairs to a bathroom, Mandy notices that Alex's clothes are almost torn to pieces. Her tank top hardly hides anything and from her beautiful lilac shorts the right pipe has disappeared allowing Mandy a view off Alex's tiny red underwear. Alex is too much in shock to be aware of all this. Once in the bathroom, Mandy sets up the shower and while Alex undresses, Mandy checks that Alex hasn't any injuries. Luckily for her, apart for some bruises and the shock, she?s OK.   
  
"I'll bring you something to wear Alex. Do you feel like a swim in the pool, after your shower?"   
  
"Oh, yes, that would be nice, to relax. Thank you Mandy" Alex answers sweetly. This sends the shivers up Mandy's back.   
  
07/05/2004 10:10 PM  
  
Dear Diary, that moron David has tried to rape the little Alex. I'll have to see to her, she seems pretty shocked.  
  
Mandy chooses a white bikini, some slippers and a lilac bathrobe for Alex and walks back to the bathroom. "Alex, are you all right?" she asks, as she hears sobs coming from the shower.  
  
"I can handle it Mandy, really it's OK."   
  
Mandy doesn't believe a word Alex said. She walks up to the shower, opens it and steps in.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH" cries Alex.   
  
"Shut up, I'm only going to wash you, scrub you or anything it takes to get his scent off you. See this as purely therapeutic."   
  
Alex's eyes who were a moment ago fear filled, relax puppy stile like. She lets Mandy start her work. With her strong hands Mandy starts with washing Alex's hair.  
  
"Now, this is the shampoo that Jean-Jean my hairdresser makes especially for me. It's very slightly scented and has a nutritious effect on your hair." With this kind of small talk Mandy tries to get Alex's mind on completely different things. And indeed by the time she is washing Alex's back they are both discussing witch nail polish is the best and why tampons aren't always preferred. Two young women who could be having a conversation over a cup of coffee, but instead, are together in the shower. After the washing, Mandy steps out the shower and hands Alex a big towel and starts drying herself. She points Alex where the clothes lie and invites her down to the pool.   



	3. Alex's story

**07/05/2004 10:44 PM**

**Dear Diary, I think I calmed Alex a bit. She's quite a beautiful girl. I almost understand David. I've invited her to the pool.**

Mandy slowly sinks in the warm water of the indoor whirlpool. The candles and the underwater spots turn the room into a cosy place. Alex gently strolls in and takes the robe off and slips out her slippers. Her dark skin contrasts beautifully with white bikini, although she would have preferred a model that was a bit bigger. She walks to the edge of the pool and let herself softly glide in the water.

"Whew, Mandy, I didn't know you've such a big indoor pool. It's beautiful with these candles."

"Yeah, I enjoy it a lot. It's very relaxing after school or a shopping spree. Are you feeling a bit better?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks for the scrubbing. I feel clean again. It was an horrible experience."

"Do you want to talk it over, or rather not?"

"I don't really know. I think I do want to get it out of my system, but isn't this too much of a burden on you?"

"Spill it girl!"

"Well, David asked me out. I was startled at first, but ever so glad. This was the first time he actually asked one of us three out. I phoned Sam and Clover at once and together we choose what I was going to wear. Clover was a bit jealous, but it wore off quite quickly. Around seven David picked me up at the mall. We went to pick nick. He had a bottle of Champagne and caviar. I told him he was crazy but he said I was worth it. He told me he was leaving for a year and wanted to keep me in his mind. It was so sweet. We kissed, with passion .... "

Tears are welling in Alex's eyes. Carefully Mandy swims closer by and puts a comforting arm round Alex. Alex's dark tanned skin and Mandy's delicate pink skin close ever so gentle. Mandy gives Alex a supportive squeeze in the neck. With a swift, and to Mandy unforeseen, motion of her body Alex takes Mandy in her arms and kisses her.

"Thank you, Mandy. You're so wonderfully supportive. I know you liked David too." The startled Mandy, closes her arms round Alex and gently strokes her raven locks.

Alex relaxes under Mandy's strokes and picks her story back up.

"We were lying in the sand, holding hands, when he turned on his side. He had a queer look in his eyes. I should have realised there and then what he had in mind with remembering me ... "

Alex's voice trails off once more. Mandy takes her close by and gently kisses Alex's cheek, still caressing her hair. Mandy blushes and Alex's reaction to return this kiss even intensifies this blush. Alex takes Mandy's head in her hands and slowly gives her a kiss on the mouth, which finally turns to a French kiss. Mandy doesn't fight Alex off, on the contrary she joins her. Their tongues gently caress. Alex breaks the kiss and looks quizzically at Mandy.

"If this is your passionate kiss, Alex, I can almost understand David" sighs Mandy a bit out off breath. Alex looks at her in amazement and then burst out in laughter. Mandy sighs relieved, for a moment she thought Alex was going to cry again.

"Oh, well from there on it was rather straightforward. He started being pushy and his hands were everywhere on my body. I made it clear I wasn't that kind of a girl, and he made it clear he was that other kind of a boy. He ripped my shorts and when I jumped to my feet he tore at my tank top. Luckily I could give him a karate chop and ran away. I didn't really know the neighbourhood so I started hiding somewhere. When I heard his car drive off, I could kick myself in the ass not having taken it. Once he was gone, I came out of hiding and per chance came in this neighbourhood. You were the only person I knew over here so I rang on your door."

"Didn't you have your cell-phone?" Mandy asks.

"My handbag lies in David's car. I must be going home, my mom will become anxious about me."

"Why don't you stay overnight, Alex. David won't look for you over here a second time."

"WHAT, he's been here?"

Alex almost jumps out the water, it's only thanks to Mandy's swift reaction of taking her in her arms the Latino girl calms down a bit.

"Right before you called, I've turned him away. Scolded at him like a fishwife. He won't be coming back soon. If you want me to, I can call your mother and tell her your staying here."

Alex trembles softly, Mandy takes her in her arms and shushes the Latino girl. Alex looks Mandy in the eyes and asks hesitantly: "Would you do that, Mandy? That would be oversweet."

Mandy clears the pool and walks to a telephone installed by the wall. "I'm sorry, but I haven't your number in speed dial Alex."

Alex looks startled at Mandy, but realises quickly what Mandy means and calls out the phone-number. After a short conversation, Mandy waves at Alex that she can stay.


	4. Nightmare's comfort

[DAY TWO]

**07/06/2004 00:13 AM**

**Dear Diary, **

**Alex is in the bathroom. She looked stunning when she came out of the pool. The wet bikini was like totally see through and she hadn't noticed. I think I must have blushed. It was a pity when she donned the bathrobe. That David is a Major JERK. Alex is far too sweet to rush things. I think she'll need a lot of help recovering from this Brute. **

A telephone in the bathroom? Alex doesn't believe her eyes. But it is a God's gift. In no time she has phoned Sam & Clover explaining what has happened and were she is. They both volunteered to pick her up, but she thanked them. She is a bit concerned for her compowder in her handbag. But Sam will contact Jerry and he'll find a solution. Slowly she walks to the spare bedroom that Mandy has put to her disposal. She wearily slide between the silk sheets and tries to doze off.

...

"AAAAhhh back off. No David I don't w..." Mandy comes running in Alex's bedroom.

"ALEX, are you all right?"

"Sorry, Mandy I had a nightmare. Maybe I better go home."

"No way, Alex, come with me in my bedroom. Staying alone isn't a good option now. Here, nor at your home." Alex, who's trembling, looks deep in Mandy's eyes. All she sees is kindness and perkiness. These are trustworthy eyes, not the kind David had. There was something about those eyes, but she can't put her finger on it. She comes out of the bed and closes Mandy in her arms.

"Thanks Mandy." Mandy leads the Latino girl softly to her bed and tucks her under. Then she slowly goes in bed too.

...

"Mandy, are you asleep?" Asks Alex in a small voice after some time.

"I'm hardly in bed Alex. What's the matter?"

"Can I cuddle up to you?"

"Why not?" Alex slides towards Mandy. Spoon wise she cuddles up to Mandy, who lays her arms round the Latino girl. Sweetly Alex takes Mandy's right hand and gives it a kiss. Mandy strokes Alex's hair gently, she noticed it was something Alex really seems to like. Mandy's eyes grow big, when a soft purring noise escapes from the tanned girl.

"Alex, you're purring."

"Yeah, funny isn't it, whenever I feel real happy, I do that. I can't stop it."

"Yeah, you're right it's funny. But I'd say it's extremely sweet. I've got a 105lb pussy in bed." Alex bursts out in laughing, and suddenly Mandy realizes what she has said. She starts blushing, but Alex turns and before they realize it they're French kissing once more.

"Alex," asks Mandy after breaking the kiss, "are you sure you want to go on?" Alex looks at Mandy. "Mandy, you've seen me naked, you washed me, you put me in erotically bikinis, yes I noticed, there are a lot of mirrors around your pool and you turned red as a beet. Just as you're doing now. So, yes I do, but on a condition."

Mandy's eyes grow big, what's Alex going to ask? "If I can comply, why not?"

"OK. Will you please undress for me?"

"A strip-tease?"

"Yeah."

Mandy slips out of bed, but clings to the satin sheet. She drapes the sheet over her body, and slowly undoes the buttons of her purple pyjama jacket. Lingering Mandy takes the jacket off, taking care the sheet clings to her body as a second skin. Behind her she has switched on a lamp and through the satin sheets Alex has a wonderful view of Mandy's ravishing body. Softly Alex begins once more to purr. This gets Mandy all strung up. She steps out of her pyjama trousers and teasingly shows a bare leg. The purring diminishes but she can distinctly hear Alex's heaving breath. Extremely slow she let the sheet slide off her body. Alex gets a full view of Mandy. Her breathing halts for a moment. She couldn't imagine a young woman so beautiful. She beckons Mandy in bed. Slowly the two girls approach one another. They don't want to make any mistake. This is a sacred moment. Alex takes Mandy's hands and puts them on her pyjama, with up most care Mandy undoes Alex from the pyjama. They both watch another's beauty.

"Mandy, you're the first person I'll ever have sex with."

"Alex, I'm the first person you'll ever make love to. This isn't about sex, sex is lust. Making love has to do with sex, but goes a lot further. It means you care for the person you're making love with."

"So David wanted sex, but you offer love. I get it, Mandy I actually understand it. I'm grateful for it. Thank you, my friend."

"Not, my love?" asks Mandy.

"I don't know Mandy, I like boys a lot. But maybe you'll change my mind. Is that the reason why Clover and you are always chasing boys, because you want one another?"

Mandy turns red, crimson and purple at the same time. Nobody ever, ever was allowed to know that, even to suspect that. And now this dumb witted girl found out and ... it didn't matter. She is sweet, loving and above all a sensual girl, she'll understand.

Alex does, whenever it's social she's up to the point. Electronics scare her, math eludes her and biology nauseates her, but social sciences, any time. BUT NOT NOW. She wants to make love to this goddess like creature. Damn, that boy club had it right: MANDY IS GREAT.

Alex puts aside all her prejudices toward homosexual love and takes Mandy in her arms. Her hands are all over Mandy's body, stroking, caressing even pinching. She never knew she had it in her. Mandy certainly didn't either. She succumbs under Alex's love making. Her breath faltering, her heart pounding and her desire exalting. No, never a boy, or a girl had given her this kind of sexual pleasure. Damned, this girl is a virgin on top of that. This has to be her true love. Mandy has to take control, or she'll be lost forever on this Latino girl. Unfortunately for her, Alex isn't going to give in. Mandy has been so sweet for her, she wants to go all the way and she knows she will.

The lovemaking carries on. The two girls are sweating and panting hard and enjoying all they do. But even good things end. After a mind shattering orgasm, the two girls lay side by side.

"Alex, I think I'm in love with you," pants Mandy

Alex looks at Mandy and: "No, Mandy, you aren't. You love Clover, you like me, but your heart is with Clover. Just look at it. The two of you are always chasing the same boys, you're both jealous of one another and your both beloved by every single boy in Beverly Hills, but you couldn't care less. And, if I hadn't showed up here in distress, would you ever have made love to me?"

Mandy stares at Alex. She must admit it, she wouldn't have. She'd rather stab a knife in a girl than making love to her, but there it is, she's lesbian for crying out loud. Her father will kill her. The president of the United States has a lesbian daughter, who makes love to a person of a minority group on top of that. The press will love this and it was for the sex, not for love.

"No Mandy, I know what you're thinking. It is out of love we had sex. We were making love. I can't believe it ever to be this fine if you aren't."

"How can you know, you're a virgin, for crying out loud!" shrieks Mandy. Alex's answer is a sweet kiss on Mandy's lips. Once again, Mandy turns red. Alex starts laughing, but that doesn't please Mandy. Alex looks deep in the eyes of Mandy and then it gets to her, Alex is right. They like each other, but that's that. Clover is her true love, but how? A soft caressing from Alex makes her look up.

"Don't worry Mandy, I'll help, we're friends now, aren't we?"

The only answer Mandy gives is a sweet kiss, but that says it all. The two young women close each other in their arms and float in the arms of Morpheus.


	5. Exercise is good for your health

**07/06/2004 06:30 AM**

**Dear Diary, **

**Alex is still asleep. I don't know what to think. It was so devastating. What's going to happen to me? How will this change my life? What's going on with David? There are so many questions and I have so little answers. ****And Clover, how is Alex going to help? **

Alex shrieks when she notices she isn't in her own bed and when she remembers why and where she is, even shrieks louder. Mandy comes running out of the bathroom.

"Alex are you alright?" she quickly takes Alex in her arms.

"Mandy? "

"Yes Alex?"

"We're friends, aren't we"

A smile forms on Mandy's lips and she gives Alex a peck on her nude shoulder. "Yes friend we are" she states, "will you join me on my morning run, Alex?"

"If you have a spare set of clothes and running shoes."

Mandy walks to a cupboard and opens it. Behind it is a full dressing chamber with all the clothes she could dream off. "Take your pick Alex."

After showering the girls are ready to go. Chitchatting they leave the house. They start with a few warming up exercises n the driveway to the garage. Alex is surprised that Mandy seems up to her condition.

"Whew Mandy, you're in one fine condition" she says admiringly.

"Old school adagio: Mens sana in corpore sano, a healthy mind in a healthy body" replies Mandy looking over at Alex.

"ALEX, watch out." But to no avail, David's baseball bat hits the Latino girl without mercy. Alex goes down and a constant blood flow emerges from the wound.

David charges at Mandy, the bat held high for a mind-blowing strike, when shrieking tyres divert his attention. Sam drives her car up the driveway and before it comes to a full stop she jumps out. With one big leap she's next to David. "Attacking unarmed and unsuspecting girls are you!" she cries out giving him a karate chop in the neck. He goes out cold.

Mandy is sitting on her knees. Alex's head lies on her lap, which is quickly turning crimson from the Latino's girl blood. Sam is already on speed dial with Jerry, who promises to send the medical urgency team from Whoop.

"Mandy, can a helicopter land nearby?" Sam asks.

Mandy is to startled to even know somebody is addressing her. Sam takes her shoulders and gives her a good shaking. "Can a helicopter land nearby, Mandy?"

"There's a landing spot in the backyard." She manages to say in between sobs.

Sam gives the information to Jerry.

Sirens are heard in the distance as the Whoop helicopter lands in the backyard. Before the skids touch the ground, the medics and doctor are out of the helicopter. Sam beckons them up front.

When the doctor sees Alex and the blood loss, he expertly cuts up her sleeve. Sticks the intravenous needle in her arm and takes the plasma pack from the medic. The pack reads clearly Alexandra Valdez. The doctor sees that all works well and slowly and gently takes her in his arms. The medic slips a collar on Alex.

Mandy is clueless. These guys are clearly professionals yet they have personalised blood packs.

Professionally the medics lift Alex on the stretcher and the doctor sees that there is a constant flow of the plasma. They file quickly to the helicopter.


	6. United States Secret Service

At that precise moment, three black town cars, sirens blaring and lights flashing come to a stop in front of Mandy's mansion. Men clad in black costumes file out of the cars. Two of them pick up David, handcuff him and take him to the nearest car. They stuck him up against the car, do a quick, but thorough search and find a gun.

Mandy looks down at these agents and addresses one of them. "Hello agent Adams, still going strong?" Adams looks back disgruntled. "Good morning miss Amanda." He knows she refers to his liking of Johnny Walker Whisky. "Or should I say lucky morning?"

Mandy throws her most devastating look at Adams, alas with no result, the agent still looks very professional and ... very displeased.

Suddenly Mandy realises Alex is gone, she turns on her heels and sees the helicopter flying away. "**_ALEX, where are they taking you?_**" she shouts, knowing quite well it is to no avail. She turns to Adam and ...

"**MANDY**," cries out Sam, "what's going on? Who are these people?"

"Miss Samantha Simpson," states Adams, "we are United States Secret Service. We're here to protect the presidents daughter."

Sam is so totally taken aback, she sits on the ground looking up at Adams. At this precise moment Clovers car comes to a shrieking halt in front of Mandy's mansion.

No, this isn't a quiet neighbourhood anymore.

She runs to Sam and, "Sam, what's all this? Where's Alex? Did Mandy kill her or something?" Clover turns to Mandy, who's standing there dumb stricken. Mandy isn't up to it any more. Adams knows Sam? Does Sam know who she is? Are they rallying against her?

Clover charges Mandy, but Adams quickly stops her. "Miss Clover Ewing, if you are going to attack the presidents daughter, I think your term with Whoop might end premature." All three girls look in amazement at Adams. They all start talking at the same time, deafening the poor man. Luckily for him, a dark car stops at the curb and out comes Jerry.

"Girls, how nice to see you here." Sam, Clover and Mandy return his greeting, saying, "Hello Jerry." Suddenly they realise what they did. Mandy looks at the spies and they stare in amazement at Mandy. In unison they cry, "How come you know Jerry?"

"Oh Lord," says Jerry, "I think some explanation is mandatory. Miss Amanda Delaroyale meet three of my emp... euhrm two of my agents, Sam and Clover. You already met Alex I believe?"

"Jerry do you mean these... these ..." Mandy doesn't know what to say, her arch-enemies are agents of an international organisation? ..."They there work for you?"

"Yes, Miss Delaroyale, these girls are a top team in my organisation. And I must say I'm not very pleased you ruined one of them."

Mandy turns, startled, "Alex was one of them too?" she asks Jerry.

"Yes, Miss Delaroyale, she was and very good at it too."

Mandy looks at Clover and Sam with huge eyes. Adams and Jerry stand aside. Sam and Clover are a bit timid under her stare.

Suddenly Mandy cries out: "It's you Adams, isn't it! You said I needed better protection! YOU send in Whoop! These stupid retarded girls to protect me, isn't it! And now one of them is dead or dying! And you know what Adams? I had SEX with her and I enjoyed it and so did she! I hated you the day I laid my eyes on you, but this is unheard off! You sent three innocent girls in the line of fire, without even thinking of the dangers! I hate you, I HATE YOU! I'll do anything and everything I can to get you out of your job, ANYTHING, you hear!"

The Secret Service man doesn't look very happy. Suddenly Sam and Clover rush to Mandy. "What did you say? You had sex with Alex? Are you out of your mind? She nearly got raped!"

Mandy looks in despair at the two girls. What can she say? Her friend may be dying or even dead because of her being the president's daughter. This is what she had always feared for, but she'd never had thought it would be a girl that was going to die. Her father is right: she is a no good. Tears are streaming from her eyes, her breath is faltering. Then she feels an arm around her shoulders, and very timidly Clover asks: "Did you make her doing it?"

"NO," cries Mandy, "no, it was comforting her that brought it all up." Her tears are still welling up professedly and Sam closes in on her, slipping her arm over Mandy's shoulder as well.

"Let's get inside Mandy and we'll, like talk it all out."

Mandy smiles a weak smile at the two girls and let them take her inside.


	7. The spies

Adams looks at Jerry and asks: "What should we do, follow them in or order another medical urgency unit?'

"I think we better follow them, but not before I know how Alex is. Pretty soon they all will be asking that. What are you going to do about the boy?"

"He'll stand trial and that will be that. He's a sexual overzealous brat, but that's about it. Oh, and he can't stand being turned down. Pity he looked bright enough."

"We all make mistakes, but this was a biggie, as they say." Both men look at another and share a sad smile. While Adams walks inside, Jerry calls Whoop sickbay.

"Ah Jerry, "the doctor answers, "we ran an MR-scan. There are no damages on the brains or spine. She will be fine, severely concussed but apart from the head-wound no other injuries, except some bruises. Oh, and as she is in a very athletic state, recovery will be extremely swift. Psychologically on the other hand ..." The doctors voice trails off. Jerry knows what he is thinking. Spies who are afraid and can go in a frenzy are dangerous. Not only for themselves, but especially for their comrades. He will have to deal with that later. Alex was known to recover mentally very swift too, but twice in a row?

"Oh and there's another casualty, Grzegorz is brought in. He isn't as lucky as Alex. He's in operation chamber but I fear he won't be using his legs any longer."

Jerry is at loss, Grzegorz was the agent he sent after Alex's handbag. He must find out what happened and fast, but first the girls.

As Jerry meets Adams in Mandy's living room he hears a friendly chitchat from the girls. Fear has a tendency to get people together. Well no need to keep them anxious any longer. "Well girls, the doctor told me Alex is going to be fine. All is as well as can be expected. She probably can have visitors tomorrow."

All three girls heave a great sigh. Adams doesn't look too pleased though.

"Miss Amanda, I have to plead once more for extra security. You are living here practically on your own. This is a big mansion, not easy to protect and yet you don't want any of my personal around. After today this can't go on, I'm sorry. There will have to be a permanent guard around consisting of different people."

Mandy looks at the Secret Service executive. "You go and have ...." Her voice trails off. She knows he is right. It's becoming too dangerous. Sooner or later some bad guy is going to find out and then it's all over for her. She looks at Sam and Clover. They were so sweet to her ... Oh Lord, what is Alex to her? The despair shows on her face.

Adams and Jerry dislike these situations, but whenever the possible victim realises their condition ... they know they've won. They can go their way to protect them. But that's counting without Mandy.

She throws a fierce full look at the two men. "You two are going to put me up with loads off security people and ... I DON'T BUY IT. I want to live a "fairly" normal live! I admit this is becoming dangerous. But I don't want intruders in my house."

Clover looks at Mandy and comments: "Way to go Mandy, call them their names. They deserve it. If you knew what Jerry makes us do?" Damn, what did she say?

Suddenly Jerry and Adams look at one another. That's it. THE SOLUTION. Whoop together with the Secret Service. The girls can live together and the spies keep an eye on miss Delaroyale. She isn't bothered with Secret Service Agents, but still will have protection. Damn those girls are good, Adams knows, he's been informed on their actions. Whoop had to, after all the president's daughter, even renegade, is something to bear in mind. Now, ... how to convince miss Amanda?

Mandy knows something is going on in the mind of these detestable public servants and she wants to know what. She's very much afraid she isn't going to like their ideas. Adams puts on his stern Secret Service face and declares: "Miss Delaroyale you need 24 hour protection. I'm sorry but those are the facts. Today, an experienced agent of a friendly company almost died. If it weren't for the prompt intervention from agent Sam you both would have been dead. And all because you don't accept protection." In the mean time Jerry is busy with his wallet-communicator. It seems it's pleasing him and he gives Adams a nod and whispers something in his ear.

Mandy knows it's true. She is a renegade. She is stubborn. She asked Alex out, so she could get killed. She's a danger for her surroundings. If ever a psychopath killer would come around for the presidents daughter, all of Bev. Hills High ...

Suddenly she feels an arm around her shoulder. She looks up and ... drowns in Clovers eyes. The blond girl looks straight at her and ... hugs her.

"Mandy, I've been so wrong on you. Why, ... why didn't you say what was going on?"

"Helloo, "Mandy retorts, "I wasn't allowed too. May I remind you I didn't know you were in Whoop either? Oh, and yes I knew Whoop existed and that they want to stay undercover."

Before the two girls can get in a quarrel, Sam intervenes. She puts her arms around these constant wranglers. In a hushed voice she tells them, "I think, Adams and Jerry wants us four living here together."

Shocked Mandy and Clover look at Sam. "NOOOOOOOO, YOU'RE KIDDING." All three look at Adams and Jerry. Mandy says: "Can you be this smart executive Adams?"

"It would be a lie miss Amanda that this idea emerged solely from my brain. But I must inform you that your father agreed to lodging three female Whoop agents in this mansion."

Clover and Sam look at Jerry in expectation, when Mandy interferes: "You don't think the old goat is going to object." At once Clover turns to Mandy, "You are not allowed to say that. We three are the only ones to be allowed to call Jerry that name. Let this be clear."

Mandy looks at Clover: "If I want to do so, I do, Nah." And sticks out her tongue.

Clover is infuriated, but in seeing Mandy sticking out her tongue, she grabs the girl and gives her a kiss. Sam smiles when she sees it, Adams and Jerry frown, this isn't the way you act in front, euhrm, with a president's daughter. Clover is surprised by her action. She never suspected. Especially not ... Mandy, her arch-enemy.


	8. Breech of security

The men from the Secret Service who were searching the house and environment give the all clear sign and start trooping out.

"Miss Amanda, you are sure that these agents are sufficient for your protection?"

"Adams, if you don't clear the premises right now, I really will get your skin."

"What a character," Adams thinks while he starts walking out.

"Oh, and Adams" Mandy calls out, "thank you for your concern."

Is she sincere or is this sarcasm Adams wonders. He turns over to Jerry.

"I still have a problem, Jerry." One of his agents walks over and hands Alex's handbag and a gun to Jerry. "We have found this object in the car of the attacker. This seems a breech of confidence and security."

"We are aware. The agent I sent out to recuperate this object was overwhelmed. He probably won't walk again. I suspect this to be his gun." Answers Jerry, "A full report will be given, when we find out what happened, but I'm beginning to suspect that there's more to this David boy."

Adams turn his head slightly, obviously a message is coming in. "You're right, there's more to him. He escaped."

"How?" Jerry asks to the point.

"The car was stopped and my men got shot down before they knew what happened. A police car was standing close by, the officers have opened fire at the killers but they got away unscarred. I must go and survey the situation." Adams hurries to his car and sirens blaring once more rushes off.

Jerry watches him drive off and walks back inside.

**07/06/2004 08:30 AM**

**Dear Diary,**

**This day started in disaster. David nearly killed Alex and tried to kill me. Luckily Sam prevented that. Clover, Sam and Alex work for Jerry. Adams is still the same whisky-gobbling pimp. As always, the cavalry came too late. I GOT A HUG FROM CLOVER! YAY. They were worried I did impose on Alex, but they believed me I didn't. I'm covered in Alex's blood. I'm ubermad at David. What's the matter with this boy? **

**I'm off to a shower and then to Clover and Sam **

The girls are all comfy sitting in the garden. Mandy had a shower and a change of clothes. Oh wonder she's wearing jeans and a tank top. They turn their heads when Jerry opens the back door and comes up to them.

"Girls, I'm terrible sorry, but David escaped, killing four of Adams' agents. And I suspect him from attacking our agent Ostrowsky. I ... "But Jerry can't end his phrase.

"Bulldog was attacked?" Clover cries out. "I'll get David for this too. How bad is it, Jerry?"

"Bad. He probably will never walk again. He lies in intensive care, but his life isn't in danger any longer." He looks at the girls, Mandy seems a bit dismayed, and Clover looks as if she is about to explode, but it's watching Sam that scares him most. She sits there all strung up, as white as a sheet, but her eyes. If looks could kill, this came very close.

"Do you girls think you're still up to it?"

"More than ever, Jerry, more than ever" answers Sam with clenched teeth.

"All right, I'm off to the office, but I'm sending someone over with your gadgets and, I'm sorry for this, guns. I know you girls dislike them, but we are clearly dealing with elite killers, so we must be prepared. Some bullet proof clothing and an alarm system from our labs." Jerry takes his leave.


	9. Bodyguards

Sam and Clover look at each other. This is fairly new to them. Usually it's the other way round, they go spying and try to sneak past the guards. Experience wise they should be good at this.

"Who's this Bulldog?" asks Mandy.  
"Oh, he's one of the guys from Whoop. He usually did our debriefings after the operations. He looks a bit like Churchill, that's why we called him Bulldog. Alex came up with that nickname, he seemed very pleased with it. When he didn't debrief us, but was around he'd always come by to say hello and make a joke. He's a loveable man." Clover answers.

Softly Mandy starts weeping. "It's all my fault. If I had accepted protection from the start, this wouldn't have happened. Alex would be unhurt, those four agents would still be alive and this Bulldog wouldn't be handicapped."

Clover gently takes Mandy in her arms. "Come on Mandy, let's get inside. Have a lie down, try to rest a bit, you're not to blame." She leads Mandy slowly up the stairs to her bedroom and tucks her under.

"We must make preparations for the protection of Mandy, Clover"  
"Yes, I took a quick survey upstairs. There isn't an outside fire ladder and no balcony, so they must either climb their way in or shoot us down on the ground floor. The thing that's worried me most is Mandy's bedroom. It's the corner bedroom. I'd prefer her in the middle one so we can each take a bedroom next to her and when Alex returns she can take the one in front of Mandy's."  
"Sounds good, if Mandy allows it." Answers Sam, thinking what Mandy had said to Adams, who only tried to do a good job. "Have you any idea what happened to David? This is so not like him."  
"Maybe he's also an undercover agent. Right now I wouldn't be surprised if Mandy's friends Trish & Chris were NSA agents. Can you imagine Sam, Mandy daughter of the president. Hey, then she's Madison's sister!"  
"Yeah, guess so."

The doorbell rings and Sam's compowder comes to life. "Sam speaking." "Hello I'm your friendly Whoop delivery boy," answers Bob. "Clover you can open the door it's Bob," Sam screams.

Clover first uses the videophone. She isn't prepared to die out of neglect. When she sees Bob, she cautiously opens the door. Bob walks in. "It's OK Clover, the Whoop technicians are working on the supervising camera's and alarms. We'll also install a generator in the basement so there will always be current." He walks to the living room, waves at Sam and continues: "Further on we have brand new compowders. They use a completely different wavelength than yours, contact to old models is still possible though. They automatically encrypt all messages, courtesy off the Secret Service." He puts a rather large case on the coffee table.

"Don't laugh," he says, while he unlocks the case in a strange way, "I know the guy who designed this. He's good, but is too obsessed with James Bond." The girls smile. They know the guy too. "Anyhow, standard Whoop 15 shots semi-automatic pistols for each of you three and two small 7 shot revolvers, you can easily conceal." The girls look in disgust at the firearms. They really don't like these things, too many men in the field were lost due to them. Bob caries on: "An Uzi machinegun 9 mm, 32 rounds and two Winchester Ranger compact shotguns 5 shot and one in the barrel. We choose the compacts, as they are lighter and smaller. Holsters for all side arms are provided "Bob holds an assorted bunch of holsters up. "Any questions?"

"Where are we to leave them?" Sam asks, "We can hardly leave them on the table or so."

"Weaponry is passing by later on with a case where you can store the guns."

"Oh, and then the gadgets: All weather Umbrella's, Boomerang Buzz Saw Barrettes, Earring Communicators with build in encryption, Electro-Magnetic Bracelet, Expandable Cable Bungee Belt, Heat-Sensor 6000 Infrared Sunglasses (Mk 2) you'll notice that the design has been improved, Liquid-Nitrogen Breath spray and Stuntan lotion.

Further on, your cars are being Whooped up. Built in scanners, the motor will be tuned up, magnetic field to deviate bullets from track, extra airbags for backseat passengers and a built in anti gravity engine to jump obstacles."

Bob looks at the spies. This isn't their everyday job. He knows their good, but bodyguards? You have to sacrifice your life for the victim. Can they do that? If Alex were with them, he wouldn't doubt a second, but Sam and Clover? Oh heck, Jerry knows what he's doing and even Adams agrees. Damned... Bob doesn't. He wants to stick around, but how? He looks at Sam, she doesn't seem too pleased herself, maybe ... ? "Oh, Sam, have you got a second?"

Clover is looking at the firearms, they disgust her, but, HELL SHE HATES THIS, you can't run from it, but do you have to accept it? ... She goes upstairs to have a look at Mandy.

**07/06/2004 09:50 AM**

**Dear Diary,**

**Disaster continues. David has made other casualties, four of Adams' men and a friend of Clover, Alex and Sam. They are going to be my bodyguards and to think I always treated them nasty. I'm hearing somebody on the stairs so here I end.**

"Yes Bob, what do you want?" Sam answers.  
"Listen Sam, I don't like this scheme. I don't like it at all. Is there anyway I can give some close support, anyhow!" Sam looks up at Bob, "Maybe," she blushes, "we", she stutters, "could pretend to be..." her voice trails off.

Bob looks at her in astonishment, "Sam you're a genius. That's it." He closes the surprised girl in his arms and kisses her profusely. Clover and Mandy happen to enter the room. They watch them in surprise. Bob is the first to react, "Oh, hello girls. I think it's time I get going." He gives Sam one last querying kiss.

"Oh Bob, please be back soon." Sam swoons. Clover and Mandy look at each other in astonishment. Sam and Bob, oh to Clover ... Brains over Brawn ... They were doomed for one another.  
Clover bends over to Mandy: "His name means brains over brawn, somewhat like Sam, they were bound to bind."  
Mandy looks at Clover and giggles, "Your kidding right?"  
"No way, I'm death serious. Cross my heart hope to die."

"Your serious, as like, totally serious? Oh heck, you are. So they're an issue, like..." Damn it, she almost let the cat out the sack. Does Clover suspect anything?

"Like whom Mandy?"

Heck, who's an issue nowadays, she was up to it all, but close to Clover ...


	10. Gadgets and guns

"What's that on the table?" Mandy asks, quickly changing the subject "Are you opening a weapon store?" Mandy walks towards the table and picks up the Liquid-Nitrogen Breath spray. "Is this a nice perfume?"

"Don't use that Mandy!" Clovers cries out letting herself fall behind the couch. Sam quickly takes the spray from Mandy. Amazed Mandy asks what all this is about.  
Sam and Clover realize they'll have to explain the use of their gadgets.

"Mandy, this stuff, apart the guns, may look innocent, but in fact they are arms as well."  
Mandy who was contemplating putting on a Boomerang Buzz Saw Barrette, Panda model, jumps away from the table. "Are you saying this hairclip is a weapon?"  
Clover takes the Boomerang Buzz Saw Barrette and demonstrates to Mandy its use.  
"You guys use these things often? They look pretty dangerous to me! I wouldn't like to get killed by my own bodyguards." Mandy says, a crooked smile on her lips.  
"No sweat Mandy," Clover answers, "we're professionals with these gadgets. The guns on the other hand. We simply don't like them. We get regularly weapon training, but still."

Sam's compowder rings. "Sam speaking, hello Jerry what's up?"  
"There's a car on the way to pick you three up and bring to Whoop. I want you three over here for training. There are also some technicians a board, they'll install satellite communication and hook the camera's up. See you three soon." Sam closes her compowder.  
"Seems we're getting some extra training girls."  
"Me too?" asks Mandy perplexed.  
"There are guns for you as well Mandy." Answers Clover, "a pistol and a shotgun or machinegun, you can have your pick."

Mandy walks once more too the table. She expertly picks up the Whoop pistol, takes out the clip, checks there isn't a bullet in the barrel, puts the safety off and fires. Clover and Sam jaws drop. "Mandy, are you familiar with guns?"  
"You wouldn't believe what the Secret Service teaches the daughter of a president. I need to be able to defend myself. I always had a liking for these Whoop pistols, they are light, have a good grip and are accurate. And to top it all they look dangerous enough to stop goons." Answers Mandy, pointing the empty gun at the spies. In a reflex they jump away sideways and before Mandy knows what happened the gun is out her hand. "Don't do that ever again, empty or not!" says Clover angrily, "I told you we don't like those things."

The doorbell rang. Clover went to check. It was Bob accompanied by two agents she hadn't seen before. Through the videophone she asked to see their ID. Bob smiled. The two men showed their Whoop passes. It wasn't until she was pretty certain they were real she opened the door.

"Well done, Clover. They obviously won't get past you easily. Where were you standing?"  
"Here behind this column."  
"Perfect, even if they let off a bomb, you stand a good chance not to get hit."  
Sam and Mandy who came closer, heard Bob's praise for Clover. He turns to the two girls, "did you two pay attention?"  
"What do you think? That I want my head blown off? Why do you think the videophone is situated behind that column?" Mandy answers angrily.  
"Just checking" replies Bob, winking at Sam. "Let's get started on your training girls." He walks outside keeping a lookout. Quickly they file in to the car and drive off to Whoop.


	11. New York, an embassy

"Nice job, perfectly performed, a true professional!" The cynics in the words weren't lost on David. He knew he blew it, in one day the entire operation started and got blown.

"Now, David, tell me again what went wrong."

"I met him by the ravine as expected. I needn't do a thing. He was so perplexed, he fell backwards in the ravine. After that I went to Beverly Hills and made contact with Alex Valdez, as I had to."

"Contact you fool, not rape!"

"Excuse me, I may look 17, I'm not."

"Cut that out. You had to make contact, befriend the girl. Nothing else. Professional." The last word was said with a sneer. David knew there were a lot of strings that had been pulled to get this operation going. In the ambassador's homeland and here in the US.

"We are going to try it one more time. This time it will have to be a raid as our professional blew his undercover operation. I'll contact our man in LA. He'll look after you. Pick up your weapons and get lost. I only want to see you back if you're successful or in a body bag."

David left the office. This certainly wasn't his day. He should have hit Mandy first, but she stood further off. The redhead, he wanted her death. He would see to it. Her death must be slow and painful. He entered the armoury.

"David, what can I do for you? You need a new bat?" He could kill this nitwit, but he needed weapons. "Cut that crap. What have you got for me?"

"It depends what your intention is. Long range, short range or maybe machine-gun, rocket launcher perhaps."

"Don't temp your luck!"

"OK, this is the best marksman's rifle we have in stock. A FAL, standard issue in NATO countries. Widespread over the entire world. .308 ammo, 20 round clip, semi automatic, accurate up to 220 yards." David takes the rifle. He tests if he can easily work with it. He used it often, but that was quite some time ago. He puts the rifle back down.

"Secondly, small and fast. The P90 Tactical with integrated optical sight for poor light condition. This model comes with a silencer and sub-sonic ammo, accurate up to 210 yards. Clip takes 50 rounds, single shot or full automatic fire at 900 rpm. Is known to destroy some bullet-proof vests. FN in Belgium produces both guns. Retracing where they came from is impossible." David looks at the weird formed gun. It isn't even 20 inch long. He picks it up and is amazed at the lightweight.

"Does this thing do what you said?"

"Don't take my word. You know where the firing range is. Test them both. I'll provide a sight for the FAL."

David takes the two weapons and ammo to the range. He starts with the FAL. After all he knows this rifle. Not new, but accurate. He would have preferred their newer weapons. But tracing has been much improved on their guns. He wonders about the P90's untracebility.

He starts firing shot by shot, adjusting the sight to his way of shooting. He tries both standing and lying down. To end he gives a short burst. This gun will do what is necessary.

He picks up the P90. It's a weird thing. Especially with that case collector attached. He test fires a round. He takes of his ear protection. Fires once more. Even in the firing range the sound isn't overwhelming. He puts the gun on automatic and fires a burst. Damn accurate too. They know their job, those Belgians.

David takes the guns and brings them back to the armoury. "They will do the job. I take them."

"Do you need a side arm?"

David looks at the armourer. A side arm? "What do you offer?"

"A Beretta Cougar, 9 mm, 13 rounds or, a bit more out of the ordinary, the Five-seveN, same bullets as the P90, 20 rounds."

"The Five-seveN? You've got stocks in FN? I take it, the less different ammo the better. How does it get to LA?"

"It will, don't worry." David understands he outstayed his welcome and takes leave.


	12. Whoop HQ

Bob and the girls enter Jerry's office. To Sam and Clover it's the first time they weren't Whooped to Jerry's office. "Girls, Bob, how nice to see you all."

"Hello Jerry." They almost cheer it. "Miss Delaroyale, I'm afraid you will have to learn how to use the gadgets we've provided. You are aware that all this falls under the official secrecy act?"

"Yes Jerry, I know all that. But, could you please call me Mandy. I'm trying to live a somewhat normal life."

"Welcome to the club," thinks Clover, "we've tried that since we were first Whooped."

"That's fine with me, Mandy. Right girls off to training." Saying this he pushes a button.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHH," they cry in unison as they fall down a tube and end up in the armoury.

"Ah my preferred agents," chirps the armourer, "why are you dropping in on me."

"Watch out for him, Mandy," says Sam, "his humour is worse than Jerry's."

"Is that possible?" asks Mandy. She looks at a short feminine man, with a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, somebody is waiting for you three." The armourer announces as he points the girls in the direction of the firing range. They slowly walk away in that direction.

A girl is firing away with a funny looking machinegun. She has ear- and eye-protection on.

"Britney, it's Britney Sam." Clover and Sam run up to the Asian girl and start hugging her. Mandy follows a bit slower as she doesn't know Britney yet. "Britney Chan, meet Mandy Delaroyale, Mandy Britney." The two girls formally give a hand. But Clover and Sam take them in a group hug. They all start to giggle.

"What did you think of this weapon, miss Chan?" Asks the armourer.

"It's small, has light recoil, is accurate and the firepower is awesome. The ammunition is also incredible. The penetration rate is deadly."

"Yes, at 220 yards it still penetrates common fragmentation vests. With 50 rounds at 900 rpm in automatic mode it's a very dangerous weapon."

"And several of these P90 guns have been coming up in the hands of thugs, you told me."

"Unfortunately, yes."

Clover, Sam and Mandy are looking at the gun Britney was using. An ugly looking short automatic weapon.

"So ladies, ready for your training?" The three girls turn towards the armourer. As ever when they work closely with a Whoop executive, Alex came with a nickname.

"Yes Q" Sam and Clover chime. The armourer can't help but smiling. His liking for the writer Ian Fleming is known throughout Whoop.

"We have prepared the hostages walk. You three will walk Mandy safely to her destination."

"Does that mean I got nothing to do but to die?" Asks Mandy.

"Basically, yes" answers Q.

"Then why am I fitted whit a gun if I can't use it?" Q is a bit thrown off balance.

"OK, you four will walk Teddy safely to his destination." Q powers up a robot and the girls start their training. Mandy soon gets into it, the others know what to expect. Robots are popping up everywhere. Some are bystanders, but some carry weapons and need to be destroyed. On their first trip, they loose Teddy, he gets shot from a passing car. They know that every time they'll walk this training the scenery will be totally different.

The four girls are sitting together in a cafeteria near the training area.

"Is this always so tedious?" Asks Mandy.

"This part is. The fun part is for the afternoon." Says Clover, taking a sip from her cup.

"Yes, we get to use and learn the gadgets." Sam joins in.

"Remember when Alex got stuck with the Catfight Claws?" Clover asks

"And Q had to get up a ladder to free her." Laughs Sam.

The girls are chitchatting, Mandy how her training went at the Secret Service and the others over their time at Whoop. The lunch hour is over before they know it and it's back to weapons training.

After the training the girls take a shower and they all get dressed in fresh clothes. They file towards Jerry's office.

"Britney it was fun to see you once more." Sam says dreary.

"Why are you so sad Sam?" Answers Britney.

"When we get to Jerry, he'll whoop you away once more and God knows when we meet again." Britney just smiles, but keeps her mouth shut. They enter Jerry's office.

"Hello girls, how was training?"

"Hi Jerry, it went fine." They answer in unison.

"Those gadgets are awesome Jerry." Mandy says impressed.

"I've heard you did very well too Mandy."

Mandy smiles a shy smile, "Thank you Jerry."

"OK girls, once you four step out this building, it's you against real killers."

"Four," scream Clover, Sam and Mandy, "is Britney coming too?"

"Yes," answers Britney, "I temporarily replace Alex."

"Jerry, when Alex comes home, can Britney stay for a while?" demands Sam, "Alex really would like that."

"I can't give an answer to this question Sam. But if it's possible then it's all right."

"Thanks Jerry, you're a doll." Chirps Clover.

"Tada girls." The four girls grab one another, but nothing happens. They look at Jerry in astonishment, but he is busy on his computer. Slowly they walk out off the office.

"That's not like Jerry, is it?" Clover says still astonished. They pass by sickbay, but Alex and Grzegorz can't be visited yet. Britney stands at the window looking in at the two figures in hospital beds. A sad grin creeps up her face, although she wouldn't know why. They take the elevator to the garage. Britney walks towards Alex's Harley and starts it.

"Hey Mandy wanna drive my car?" Clover asks.

Was she just asked to drive Clover's red sports car? Mandy turned crimson. "May I really drive your car Clover?"

"Sure, it's the fastest transport we have. If you got to flee, you must know how to control it." Mandy slowly walks up to the sports car. She takes the key, which Clover hands her. She settles in de drivers seat, adjust it as she is a little bit shorter than Clover and starts the engine. A low rumbling noise fills the garage. Britney drives out first, Mandy and Clover follow and Sam closes the small convoy.


	13. Home and safe?

[DAY TWO 07:30 PM]

They drive fast to make it hard to be attacked. Clover is on the lookout. Although she hates the thing she's carrying in her hand. Even in her small hand the tiny revolver seems microscopic. But the ammunition makes it as dangerous as bigger guns. The ride carries on uneventful. Mandy is a good driver and Clover hopes that she can keep her cool in a dangerous situation. They drive the cars and the motorcycle up to the garage. Clover is out the car almost before it comes to a full stop. She quickly strides behind it so she can form a living shield to Mandy. Luckily all is quiet. Clover sees Bob's car drive in the street. Mandy walks up to her and she starts out towards Bob's car.

"Mandy do you want to get killed?" she yells jumping between her and the car. "You don't know who is in the car."

"Clover aren't you, perhaps a tiny bit paranoid?"

"Mandy, if I get an assignment I try my best to do it right." Bob slowly walks towards the bickering girls. He's laughing. The girls turn on him.

"Oh, oh," says Bob, "cool, I'm not laughing at you ladies."

"You know all," Mandy suddenly says in a tiny voice, "these are the situations I always dread. The fact that you're no free person any longer. You're locked away as if you were a criminal. I'm very grateful for what you all do for me, but ..."

Clover puts her arm round Mandy. "You know, I think I understand you Mandy. I would get the creeps as well. I mean, I'm doing a job, all you can do is worry."

They all go into the house. Britney and Sam first, Clover with Mandy and Bob closes the parade.

Britney and Sam have already split up and are searching the house.

"See what I mean Clover. I have no more privacy. This is my house, but you guys are all over it." Clover walks Mandy to the coach. She does understand what Mandy is trying to say, but can't help her. She sits next to the unhappy girl. Unintentionally she starts caressing Mandy's hair. Mandy rests her head against Clovers shoulder. She wished she could sit this way the whole evening. Her arm drapes automatically round the blonde girls middle. Clover looks down on Mandy. Why have they been quarrelling all this time? She doesn't really know, but it seems pretty pointless now. Her thoughts wander back to Alex in the hospital bed and earlier on when Mandy was covered in Alex's blood. Mandy stood strong then. The tiresome training gets to the girls, who slowly drift off to a snooze.

When the three spies come in the living room, Clover and Mandy are fast asleep in each other's arms.

"We better go to the kitchen," whispers Sam. Softly they walk to the kitchen.

"Let's check the weapons." Suggests Bob. The next hour they dismantle each firearm and make sure they're all in top working condition. After a while, Clover walks in and starts to help.

At irregular interval they check the monitors and go look in on Mandy.

"Shouldn't we put her in bed?" Asks Clover. "We can hardly let her sleep on the couch. She had a hard day."

"Who takes the first guard in her room?" Wonders Britney.

"If you guys don't mind," answers Clover, "I would like to." The others nod in agreement.

"Sam, maybe you and I can get some shut eye now and we can relieve Britney and Clover later on." While the three go upstairs, Bob carrying Mandy, Britney checks the monitors.

Sam and Clover undress Mandy and put her in her pyjamas. Sam goes to her bedroom and Clover makes herself comfortable on the spare bed in Mandy's room.


	14. Clover in narrow shoes

She checks her weapons and gadgets taking care that she can reach them easily. She looks over at Mandy whose sleep is troubled. Suddenly she starts talking, Clover listens interested.

"No, David, don't do that. Why, if you want me, why do you hurt her? Sam ..." a short silence and then in a higher pitched anxious voice, "Alex wake up. Don't die on me. I'm not worth it. Why did you come to my place? You know I'm dangerous." She starts weeping in her sleep. Slowly Clover rises from her bed and walks over to Mandy's. She sits down on the edge and takes the lost girls hand in hers. A shy smile lights up Mandy's face.

"Oh, Alex, your back. Now everything will work out all right. We're friends aren't we?" Clover is at loss, if she speaks, Mandy can go in shock. She starts to stroke Mandy's hand. "You're going to help me to convince Clover that I don't hate her, won't you?" Hell, what is she to do? She still can't speak. What would Alex do? A hug, that's it she'd hug Mandy. Cautiously she slides her arms round Mandy, who responses quite eagerly in closing her arms round, who she thinks is Alex. Clover is feeling very insecure. What now? "Girlfriend, you're the first real friend I ever had, Alex. How did you find out I love Clover?" Clover shrieks, Mandy wakes startled. She looks at the girl in her arms. "CLOVER? I ... you ... where's Alex?" Clover, tries to get out of Mandy's grip, but the girl won't let go. Where did Alex go? Although, Clover in her arms. She lays her head on Clovers shoulder.

Clover eyes grow big. She doesn't want this. She's no ... granted she likes spying with Alex and Sam, but that's work. Yes, she knows Alex likes hugging but, ... but. She closes her eyes. Why did she volunteer to this first shift? Mandy's grip loosens. She puts her arms on Clover's shoulders. "This wasn't, what I hoped, was it Clover?"

Hell no, but has she got the guts to say so. Clover looks deep in Mandy's eyes. "Honestly Mandy, I don't know. I feel as if you're rushing things."

"I have to Clover. In a few hours we could all be dead."

Now that's a pleasant prospect, all problems solved, thinks Clover. Heck, whom is she kidding?

"Clover, don't you feel OK?"

"What do you expect? This morning I was going to choke you to death, for what happened to Alex and now you're in my arms."

"Alex told me she would help bring us together, but I doubt this is the way she meant it."

"No probably not," answers Clover with a wry smile. "Mandy, for the moment this is an impossible situation. I'm here to protect you. If we're to become lovers, I can't perform my assignment the way I should."

As if Mandy doesn't know that, but it so nice being in the arms of this strong caring girl.

Clover, gently wriggles out of Mandy's embrace. Mandy looks up at her. "When this is over, Clover, would you consider it please?"

"If we survive, we'll see Mandy. Now you get some sleep. I'll be here to protect you." Clover tucks Mandy under and dims the lights.


	15. Jerry

[DAY TWO 11:45 PM]

"Yes ... Of course ... I beg your pardon ... NOT DAVID? But then who? ... Could you repeat that please? ... So the DNA's belong to Grzegorz Ostrowsky, Alexandra Valdez and Jean Devereaux ... THE Jean Devereaux? ... Without any doubt? ... Thank you ... Good evening." Jerry puts the receiver down.

This isn't going in the right direction. If the guy who attacked Grzegorz and Alex was Devereaux, were was David? He will have to put more agents on the case. But first he has to warn the spies. Devereaux is a dangerous killer. He was once one of the mercenaries in the Congo conflict. Whoop has dealt with him before. He takes out his wallet and calls Britney and Clover.

"Britney talking", "Clover receiving", "Good evening girls, I have some very bad news. The man we thought to be David isn't. He is in fact Jean Devereaux the infamous mercenary." The girls know this man. This is real bad news. They will need a lot more hardware then they got. "Jerry, can we have some back-up? We four aren't up to the number of men Devereaux will use." States Britney.

"I was planning on sending agent Devin. You will also need closed cars. Tonight it's just you five, but we can get more men in tomorrow. You can of course get backup from our men, but basically this is Secret Service ground. So when under attack, your first call is to them."

"Will do Jerry." Answer the spies.

Clover goes downstairs to talk to Britney. "Shouldn't we wake Sam and Bob to inform them?"

"No Clover, I think we better wait till Devin is here. You better get upstairs again. Take the P90 for safety." Clover walks back upstairs. Devereaux, of all people. Jean Devereaux the terror of Congo. Suddenly she realizes Mandy could be quite right.

Under while Jerry calls Adams to inform him of the DNA findings. Adams concern is a lot less great then Jerry's. In fact he doesn't think it necessary to provide extra backup. It would only make Mandy mad. This is to Jerry's biggest surprise and concern. He has to make a decission. It's been ages since this happened. This is a decision he can't make on his own. He pushes the blue Whoop button on his desk. A small receiver pops up. Jerry takes the receiver hesitantly. This could prove to be the biggest mistake of his career. He pushes the blue auto-dial button. After a short while a creaky voice answers, "Yes, Jerry?". "Sir, I would like to call a code blue." Answers Jerry.

"How sure are you Jerry? You know it has been since the rocket crisis in Cuba that a code blue was issued. You also know what happened to the head of Whoop at that time."

"I know Sir. This is about Devereaux and the presidents daughter."

"That's United States Secret Service stuff Jerry and you know it. Those are internal affairs. We don't mess with them."

"I'm sorry Sir, but four of our agents are involved with the protection of this person. On special demand from the American President. I asked back up from the Secret Service. They won't give it."

"Code blue, world wide, Jerry. I'll inform the president myself."

"Thank you Sir."

Jerry puts the receiver down. He takes a deep breath, flips a small cover and takes out a key from his pocket. He hesitates. Worldwide code blue has never been issued. He inserts the key and turns it. A small keyboard is projected on his desk. He taps the code and enters.

Immediately the lights change colour. All blinds (bullet-proof) close. The big generators in the basement start to hum. All over the building a soft but high pitched whine is heard. Every employee knows what this means.

In the sick bay, the nurse puts on her bullet-proof vest, the windows to the room are secured with blinds. Alex looks up hearing the whine, Grzegorz is still sound asleep. Her eyes open wide. She calls for the nurse. "Yes Alex?"

"Is this a training run, Sonia?"

"I'm afraid not Alex."

"So, Whoop is on his own?"

"Yes."

"Where are Sam, Clover and Mandy? It's because of them isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know Alex. You know I care for the injured. I'm not that informed."

Alex is concerned. This can only be because of what happened these last two days. Only two days, it's as if it were centuries. Ow, the headache. She must rest. But there was something. The eyes, it ... were ... the ... She drifts off to a troubled sleep.

Over at Mandy's mansion Devin joins the spies. All five are up and about. The code blue was received and acknowledged. They look anxiously at each other. Devin is the first to speak, "We must take her to headquarters. The situation has changed dramatically."

"How are you going to do that?" Asks Sam, "all we have are two sports car and a motorcycle. Hardly the kind of get-away alive transports."

Devin knows she's right. But something has to be done.


	16. The attack

[DAY THREE 02:13 AM]

The explosion shook the entire mansion. Clover and Britney are upstairs before the dust got out of Mandy's original bedroom. Clover dives in Mandy's present bedroom, Britney in the one opposite. They both check their weapons. Mandy is kneeling beside her bed, dressed in a jogging she slipped over her pyjama. She has her Whoop pistol in hand, ready to fire. Clover slips on her glasses. The door is open giving them a good view of the landing.

"Take cover a grenade." The girls all duck away. The grenade explodes, shrapnel's tear in the walls. Clover and Mandy give each other the OK sign. They scrutinize the landing. A figure rolls by, Mandy opens fire and the rolling stops abruptly. "Mandy you gave our position away" the ear communicators do a good job. "Sorry, I've only had 8 hours training Clover." "Amateurs" thinks Clover. The yelp of a P90 from the next room and the wall changes into an Emmenthaler. Clover jumps over to Mandy and trusts her to the ground.

"Clover, Mandy are you all right?" asks Britney. Both girls acknowledge. "We got to get out. Now!"

Mandy and Clover run towards the door. The yelp of a P90 is heard. Clover answer with her gun. A yell is heard. Clover stops at the doorpost and signals Mandy to stay put. She contacts Britney. "We both get out and open fire, Mandy can walk in between us." "Will co. 3 2 NOW!"

They both jump out, their infrared glasses show where their enemies are. These men don?t stand a chance. Mandy, is out and as fast as they can file to the stairs. Their guns bark, yelp those who get hit scream, or don?t even get that chance. Right before they reach the stairs, the ennemies P90 opens fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAhh" Clovers spins round. The bullets tear almost her right arm off. Mandy turns, gives fire and sees the gunner fall. Clover goes down.

"NO, Clover," cries Mandy, but Britney grabs her and almost tosses her down the stairs. She opens fire. Clover has turned and taken the gun in her left hand. She shoots almost as accurate as if it were her right. "Get her out of here and to HQ." She yells at Britney. "Not without you." She jumps forward and grabs Clover by her good shoulder. With a swift jerk, which sends pain soaring through Clovers arm, pulls her to the stairs.

Downstairs the situations isn't much better. The front door is blown to pieces. Bob is firing, Devin is bandaging Sam's left elbow. Mandy tumbles down the stairs. She retreats out the line of fire. She's looking up the stairs and sees that Britney is coming down. Clover is losing a lot of blood but keeps harassing the enemy with her fire. Britney stops at the end of the stairs. It's suddenly gone quiet. What are they up to? Devin runs up to Mandy and takes her to the relatively undamaged kitchen. Britney and Clover join them. Devin starts to bandage Clover, but doesn't seem to get anywhere to stop the bleeding. He does however diminish it.

"We need to get out of here and to HQ" Britney says. "We can access the garage from here." Answers Mandy as she walks to a door. Before she can come near the door Sam sweeps her from her feet. "Hey, what are you doing?" Mandy cries out.

"If you know that, so do they." Sam replies.

"No they don't. I had it made just recently. I wanted to impress Adams." The four spies look at her in astonishment. Slowly Britney walks towards the door and cautiously opens it. She goes inside and closes the door. She's in a short corridor quickly she walks to the other door and opens it. She scans the garage, but it seems clean. She goes to the backside and looks out. No one about. That's wrong. They can get out through the garden. There have to be men out there. She switches to night vision. There they are, clothed in heath absorbing clothes. A luck she got the mark 3 from Q this afternoon. They aren't aware she has night vision. She goes to the front and checks it. Quite a crowd, there are less people in a sale. OH NO, an armoured car with a flamethrower. She's faster back then physical possible.


	17. Alex’s Mean Man

Throughout Whoop HQ tension is searing. Nurse Sonia is supervising Grzegorz' monitors, something is going amiss. She calls the doctor.

"IT'S THE MEAN MAN!" Alex cries out. Grzegorz wakes startled, his pulse- and heart rate soaring. Sonia runs towards her patients, she pushes a red and a blue button on her watch. In the medics room the alarm goes off. In Jerry's office a blue square shows on his monitor. He switches the security camera and sound on from sickbay.

Alex is still screaming. "It isn't David, It's the Mean Man. I saw it in his eyes. I knew there was something wrong." Sonia tries as well as she can to calm Alex. She doesn't notice what's happening in the other bed.

Grzegorz tries to stand up. He doesn't know he lost the use of his legs. But is unfortunately going to find out. "Shush shush my little one" he addresses Alex.

"Bulldog, you're there?" asks Alex, as Sonia is in the way for her to see him. Sonia turns around to see Grzegorz fall out his bed. Two medics storm the room. It's as if time has come to a halt. Nobody could go any faster, but the agent topples over and lands with a crash on the floor.

Alex is in shock. Bulldog, how does he look, all bandaged up. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Paul van Waterglas?" Asks Jerry. A voice, creaking and wheezing from too often too much alcohol answers, "Who is this, I paid my bills leave me alone." Before the man can put down the receiver, Jerry says: "Mean Man". If ever AA gets to know this method ... Paul is as sober as he'll ever will get. "Grzegorz?" "Sorry Paul, it's Jerry. We need you for Alex."

"How do I get to you? ... AAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhh."

"Hello Paul", "That's no way to treat an alcoholic. I could have thrown up." But Paul is already watching the sick bay. "Is she right? Is it, ..." Paul seems to have distinct trouble with this man's name.

"Yes, Paul, it's Jean Devereaux."

The two medics pick up Grzegorz from the floor and put him back in bed as the doctor walks in. "What happened?"

Alex is sitting all cuddled up, shivering and with chattering teeth. Her hands on her ears and eyes shut.

"Grzegorz fell out off his bed when trying to come to Alex's help." Says Sonia. The doctor takes a look at Alex, but quickly gives his attention to Grzegorz. The monitors are going berserk. Till suddenly, all goes quiet. The medics turn back to ... "Don't bother," says the doctor, "the internal haemorrhage has opened by the fall. There's nothing we can do." Silently the doctor closes Grzegorz's eyes and put the sheet over his face.

"Hello Alex." Alex looks up. "Paul" she cries out. The doctor throws a dark look at Paul, but seeing Jerry behind the man decides to keep it shut. He gestures to the medics to take the corpse away. Jerry sees them walk out. Yet another man lost.

"Hello Puppy, how are you feeling?" asks Paul.

"He's back Paul. He disguised himself as the school's hottie and he took me on a date. He tried once more to rape me. I'm afraid. He'll come to get me. What am I to do?"

"Shush shush Puppy, Jerry is here, I'm here and your friends are here." At this point Jerry intervenes, "Their on the way, but not yet here."

"Is everything all right with them? He'll try to hurt me through them." Jerry can hardly say that Clover's more dead than alive and Sam's elbow ... Luckily Paul comes to his aid.

"Come Puppy, you're not yet your sweet self. Your concussed, Whoop will take care of everything. You get physically healthy, and you and I will work on the rest."

Alex looks Paul in the eyes, although blood shot, she sees the hazel colour eyes that brought her peace again. He's right she must get better. She lies down. Sonia gives her a sedative and soon she is asleep.

"Am I allowed to know what the situation is like Jerry?" Asks Paul.

"We're at war, Paul. Whoop has cut all links to every government in the world. We are on our own."

"Good God, why. What can be so devastating that ... you came to this decision?"

"It wasn't entirely my decision, I suggested the USA, but ... we are currently protecting the president's daughter. Officially that's Secret Service ground. But when I asked back up, they refused. I informed World HQ and this is the result."

"They know about Jean?" "That's why I asked Back-up." "Oh." The two men looked at the monitors. Where were his spies?


	18. Escape

"We got to go, and real quick. They're bringing in the heavy artillery, a flamethrower."

"If we all troop out, we're sitting ducks." Says Devin.

Bob comes running in. "They're bringing in a flamethrower."

"Thank you, we knew."

"Can't we, like, take him out?" Asks Mandy.

"If you've got a rocket launcher or a bazooka, I'll fire it." Answers Devin.

"Oh, then we have to go to the garage." Says Mandy. She leads the way. "Don't put on any lights." Says Bob. "Duh!" is all she answers.

Bob helps Clover to walk to her car. He spreads her out on the backbench. When they all are inside, Mandy goes to the right and takes out a rather heavy pack.

"Here you are Devin, an M72 aka LAW66. Is that powerful enough?" asks Mandy.

"Where did ... yeah it will do, but we don't have much time between opening the door and firing." Answers Devin.

"Can't you aim through the window?" asks Britney.

"I can try." Devin climbs in Clover's car and stands upright. "Perfect, but won't it take to much time for the garage door to open?"

"There's an emergency opening. If you activate it, the door falls flat on the ground." Answers Mandy.

"That's my job," says Britney, "as I take the motorcycle, I can speed up faster than you."

"Ok, Mandy, you, Clover and Devin in Clovers car. Britney you on the Harley and the door and Sam you drive your car and I take care of the hardware. Ready?"

Britney pushes the motorcycle close to the emergency switch. "Ready."

Devin adjusts for the last time his sight, "Ready."

"Ladies?" Asks Bob. "Ok by me," says Sam. "Let's roll," answers Mandy.

"Britney on the count." Sam and Mandy put their hand on the ignition key. "3 2 GO"

A soft explosion is heard as the hinges are blown away. The door topples over and Devin gives fire. The armoured car explodes. The Napalm from the flamethrower is setting the neighbourhood in fierce red flames. The cars and the Harley come to live and race out the garage. A few shots are heard, but by the time the attackers are aware what happened, the spies are far away.

"That was fairly easy." Comments Mandy, driving fast towards Whoop HQ.

"We've only just started Mandy, we've only just started." Comments Devin.

"Could you ride a bit softer please, I'm not that comfortable you know," complains Clover. Devin looks around. The wound started bleeding heavier again. Shit he left the blood packs at Mandy's. He sits down. "Mandy can you speed up? Otherwise it will be too late for Clover."

It's as if the car sprouts wings. Devin, who is used to fast driving, is wondering whether he shouldn't put on his safety belt. But Mandy is an experienced driver. Bob, Devin and Britney are discussing how to enter Whoop. On a code blue only very limited entrances are available. "Here to the right," shouts Devin. "But that's a dead end," cries Mandy, her foot releases the gas, when a door slides open. A short brake and a controlled slip and they are driving through Whoops tunnelled network. Sam is right behind her, but Britney is nowhere to be seen.

"Devin, where's Britney?" "They spotted her, she used anti-gravity to jump the wall. She'll come by later." Mandy's eyes fill with tears. She knows what this means. Britney is leading the others to a wild goose chase. Yet another victim. She slows down and stops.

"Devin, take over will you?" "Ok, Mandy." Mandy puts the passenger seat in his most forward position and sits on the ground next to Clover. Their eyes meet.

"Hey friend how is the pain?" Clover can't help but smiling. Here they are Bev. Hills High arch-enemies fleeing elite killers. Mandy grabs a soft drink from the built-in cooler, opens it and softly pours a little bit in Clovers mouth. "Thanks Mandy I needed that." Mandy takes a sip as well. The girls smile a wry smile. "Do you think it's over Clover?" But Clover has passed out.

"You are now in the blue zone" suddenly blares the car's stereo system. At once Devin activates communications. "Jerry, we have a heavy casualty on board. Clover's right arm is almost severed from her body. She had a considerable loss of blood. Surgery will be necessary." The moment Jerry heard there was a casualty he linked his receiver on sickbay. "Sam is also wounded on her elbow. I don't know how bad, but she can't use it properly."

Whoops medical team goes to action. The operation room was being prepared, the surgeon controls his instruments all runs smoothly. The medical staff is directed to the entrance through which they will enter.


	19. Final showdown

The cars arrive and quickly Clover is given an infusion. Sam and Clover are driven away. Two Whoop agents come to take away the cars. Bob and Devin look at Mandy. She's exhausted. At least here she is safe. She feels in her hair for the Boomerang Buzz Saw Barrettes. At least she didn't need those. They're quite nice. Slowly they're walking to Jerry's office. "Hello Jerry" the three of them say. But Jerry doesn't respond.

Mandy walks up to him. "Jerry, no joking it isn't AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." Devin and Bob run up to her.

There sits Jerry, pinned on his chair with a stiletto. "Nice work, isn't it miss Delaroyale?" asks a very familiar voice.

"Adams, I never trusted you!"

"I know, you were a liability and not only to your father." Devin and Bob are petrified. Devereaux stands in front of them his gun aimed at them. "I'm afraid I'm going to kill you miss Delaroyale." Adams continues.

Mandy puts her hair straight. Her biggest pride, her hair. Adams laughs, "I see you want to look good even if your AAargh ..." The Buzz saw sticks in his forehead, slowly he topples backwards. Devereaux changes his aim, but Devin charges forward while Bob jumps in the line of fire. The sound from fist on bone is heard. The thud of a gun falling on the ground. Bob runs towards Devin. "Watch out, he's an expert with knives." Alas too late. Devin hits the floor. Devereaux turns to Bob, but jumps aside and runs out off Jerry's office.

Mandy is sitting on her knees once more, with the head of a dying friend on her lap. She strokes his scruffy hair. "Mandy, I'm sorry, I should have shot him, when I could." "Don't worry Devin, I'll do it for you if he's still alive." Bob is giving his orders using Jerry's wallet communicator. "He must be found by all means. He's revengeful. We need extra protections for Clover, Sam and especially Alex. He has a rancour towards her."

In a room close to Jerry's office are sitting Alex and Paul. Suddenly the door is trusted open. "Hello Alex, Big Brother." Jean Devereaux strolls in. Alex shrieks and wants to run, but Devereaux takes her in his arms. "Don't you try anything Paul, she would regret it." Alex is perplexed, Devereaux knows Paul? "Alex," starts Paul, "Jean is my younger brother. We aren't exactly on speaking terms with one another. I try to heal, if that's possible, what he destroys. That's also why I changed my name."

Alex looks at the two brothers in amazement, these two, so different men, are brothers. "Third time lucky. At last you will find out what it's like to have the real Dev ..." Slowly, Jean slides to the floor. Paul is standing behind him a knife in his hand. He's as white as a sheet. The knife drops on the floor. Alex passes out.

The door swings open. Bob and Mandy look inside. "He will do no more harm." States Bob.

The building is checked by security, but no other intruders were found. Sad message is received from LAPD, who found Britney's mutilated body. The killers haven taken revenge on her.


	20. After the mayhem

[DAY FIVE]

Code blue is over. Whoop licks his wounds. Too many agents were lost. Security needs to be reconsidered. How did Adams and Devereaux enter? An international commission from the other Whoop head stations investigates the assignment and security.

Bob and Sam are sitting at the beds of Clover and Alex.

"The headache will go away eventually, but I was very lucky that my spine wasn't damaged." Says Alex.

"I've got a new titanium shoulder joint, luckily the nerves and tendons weren't too much damaged. Whether it will ever be all right, they couldn't tell. What did the doctor tell you Sam?"

"I will recover, it shouldn't take too long if there aren't any complications." Bob looks sideways at Sam. That wasn't what the doctor told him.

"Did you girls knew we found David?" asks Bob. All three girls look in surprise at Bob.

"So you didn't. Going through Devereaux' papers, we found out he had a meeting before coming to Beverly Hills. So we sent a team overthere. They found David, he had fallen in a ravine, but luckily he was still tied up from his climbing. He did sprain an anckle however and couldn't get away on his own. Luckily he is used to these kind of things happening and had enough to drink with him. He'll recover quite fine." The three spies heave a sigh of relieve. The school's hottie is still there.

Nurse Sonia enters, "Time to go people." They take their leave and file out.

Bob and Sam walk towards a cafeteria. They take a table and order a drink. "Why did you lie to them? You know as well as I that your left arm has to be amputated. That uranium from the grenade has affected your bone marrow. The danger is too big."

Sam looks at him, her eyes filled with tears, "This means our team ceases to exist. We'll all go our own way. With one arm I can't carry on school. I wish I was dead."

Bob looks at her in astonishment. He never has seen her so down. "Sam? I don't believe it." Sam looks at Bob inquiring. "Look, this isn't the place. I invite you to go and have lunch." Sam smiles a sad smile.

Bob takes Sam by her good arm and together they go to the elevator. Sam doesn't pay attention and is surprised as they emerge on the top floor. Bob walks to a helicopter, opens the door and helps Sam on board. They take off. Sam is thinking of the times when she flew. That's all in the past now. Driving with one arm is no biggie, but for a plane and certainly for a helicopter, you need both arms. Silently she weeps. Slowly they start their descent.

BUT, that's Mandy's place. "Bob what are you doing?" "Taking you to lunch."

The helicopter touches down gently. The door on Sam's side is yanked open and Madison jumps up her lap. "Hello Madison how is everything?"

"With you here, just fine." A big smile on her face.

"Can I say hello too little sis?" Mandy stands in the door. "You get your own spy, Sam is mine" and Madison sticks out her tongue. Mandy and Sam look at each other and start laughing. Slowly, Sam ushers Madison off her lap and gets out off the helicopter. The girls hug. "Come on, dad expects us." "Your father is here Mandy? But I'm not dressed to the occasion."

"Never mind, this isn't official." Mandy pulls Sam towards the house.

They enter via the veranda. At a large table are sitting a lot of people. Sam doesn't know all of them, but some seem familiar. President Delaroyale invites Sam to the place of honour next to him and Mandy. Bob is sitting on the other side Madison next to him. Lunch is served. Mandy and Sam are talking over the events that took place. After lunch the president stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank an organisation which saved my daughters life. It was an operation that costs several people their lives, or left them a less then bright future.

This same organisation has asked me to introduce to you the new leader for America: Miss Terry Quant." An elderly woman rises. Sam's eyes grow wide. That's Q. He's a woman! "Who would have thought that, hey Sam." Whispers Mandy, who is as surprised as Sam. Terry starts her speech. "Mr President, Earl, Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm very honoured that I'm chosen to take Jerry's relieve and I hope that Whoop will always work good together with the government. Thank You."

The president thanks those present and wishes them a safe trip home. Slowly the guests take their leave.

When Sam wants to leave, Mandy stops her. "You can't go yet Sam, dad wants to speak to you." After a while only Sam, Bob, Q, an elderly gentleman and the presidential family (and their guards) are left.

Mandy is standing proudly next to Sam, her arm draped around Sam's middle.

"Young lady, it's thanks to you and your fellows that a dangerous killer and a traitor have been found out. The courage it took to achieve this and the resulting injury lets me no choice then to award you with The Purple Heart." Sam doesn't believe her ears. The president walks towards her, he opens the casket and wants to take out the decoration as Madison grabs it. The president doesn't know what happens. Madison walks towards Mandy. "Pick me up big sis." Mandy does and turns towards Sam. As professionally as she can muster Madison hooks the decoration on Sam's t-shirt. She salutes, Sam stands to attention. Mandy puts Madison down and gives Sam a kiss. Tears are pouring from the girls's eyes, as they think of their friends they'll never see again. Softly Madison takes the two girls in a hug.

"Right, thank you Madison, but normally that's my job. Now tell me do you really want to stay with your sister for the holidays?"

"Oh, yes please dad."

"OK, but not every holiday you know, I want to see you too once in a while." Madison kisses her father. Mandy walks up to her father, "I'll take good care of her dad." She kisses him too. "You'd better, Renegade." He takes her in his arms, in a tight hug.

"Right gentlemen, of to work." The entire circus files out.


	21. Life carries on

Terry looks at Sam. "How do you see your future Sam?"

Sam looks terrified. "I don't know. I don't dare think about it. My mother is close to a nervous breakdown. School, ..."

"I know you're still very young, just turned 17, but would you be interested in my former job? You're quite good in thinking out solutions, research and development." Sam looks at Terry in disbelief.

"Come on Sam, take it" cheer Mandy and Madison.

"But ... but ... do you think I'm up to it?"

"I do," says Terry and while she takes a letter from her handbag, "and so did somebody else." She hands the letter to Sam.

_Dear Samantha,_

_When you read this, I will not be around anymore. I do sincerely hope it will take some years. In our business however a lifespan is very insecure._

_If things go the way they were planned, Terry Quant will deliver this letter to you. As she will be my successor, her job becomes available._

_I would be very pleased if you would be nice enough to take this job offer as our new research and development executive. I'm very proud for what you have achieved in the years you were one of my best agents. I know you will make a very good R&D executive._

_Best regards from beyond_

Jeremiah Lewis

Tears are flowing free from Sam's eyes. How could she say no? "Oh Jerry, I take the job." She manages to say between sobs. Mandy and Madison close in on her. "Group hug," cries Madison.

Some time later Sam and Bob are flying to Whoop HQ. "Bob, Did you know what was going to happen at Mandy's?"

"The medal I did, but the job offer was a surprise to me too, Sam."

"Do you think I can do it?"

"You'd better, my life may depend on one of your gadgets." Sam looks at him in surprise. "Are you leaving on a mission?"

"Sam they don't pay me to be a nurse."

Yes she gets it. Oh it was nice as long as it lasted. She watches his muscular figure and secure gestures as he flies the helicopter. Yes she can do it. She can make the difference between life and death. She will see to that.


	22. Goodbyes

[DAY TEN]

LA mortuary.

"What do you think professor?"

"We reported all we can find. In my opinion the bodies can be released."

"I'll make the necessary dispositions."

Washington DC.

The telephone on the presidents desk rings: "Yes secretary, ... the bodies have been released? ... See to it they get a full honorary funeral, all eight. ... Contact the English embassy. ... Yes, Lewis, he had an OBE and is a knight in the Order of the Garter. ... Yes, check with Whoop and the Secret Service who gets the flags. ... I need to be at the funeral ... See to it!"

[DAY TWELVE]

The sound of the last honorary shots has been dispersed by the wind.

The president, the British ambassador and their suits have left the graveyard. Alex, Sam, Clover, Mandy, Madison, Paul and Terry are standing at the graves of their friends. Alex kneels down, all in all she's the spy who has the least physical trouble. She takes some earth from the graves of her trusted friends. Never more she'll see or speak them. Her eyes are filled with tears. When she rises and turns, she notices once more the empty left sleeve of Sam's coat, Clovers arm in a sling and Paul, poor Paul, he's trying so hard to help her. She knows he's suffering a lot more than her. After all her nights won't be spend any longer in fear for the Mean Man, but he lost his brother. She puts the earth in a small pendant. Turns once more to the graves, "Bye Jerry, Bulldog, Britney and Devin." She strolls to her friends. Madison walks up to her and gives her a big hug.

"Girls, do you want a lift?" asks Terry.

"No, thanks Terry, Mandy is our designated driver," answers Clover.

Terry and Paul take their leave and the girls walk to the car.

Mandy's car, vivid orange coloured and therefore called Orange juice, awaits them at the gate.

Automatically they are watchful, although they know the Secret Service team is around. Mandy opens the doors and the girls take their place. Mandy looks a last time back at the graves from the people who sacrificed their lives for hers. She turns the ignition key and drives towards her mansion. The black town car is behind hers before she realizes it. She still doesn't like it, but at least she has a lot of new friends. She watches the spies in her mirror and can't help but smile.

"How about a shopping spree at the mall?" asks Mandy.

Alex looks up, with her hair ruined by the doctors, she could do with a hat or something. Sam and Clover are less enthusiastic. They still don't like going out in public, the way they are now. But still, it takes their minds of other things.

Sam is the first one to react, "You're right, being locked up in a house isn't much fun, we could grab a film too?"

Madison is immediately overenthousiastic. Going out with these four teenagers, "A Cinderella Story, it's just out. I'd love to see it, Mandy, spies, please?"

The four older girls share a short glance and burst into laughing.

"OK, Madison," says Mandy, "we go and change and then hit the mall. We can order the tickets via the internet, so we don't have to stand in-line."


	23. Epilogue

**Dear Diary,**

I just found you back. I lost you in all the mayhem. I'm a lot hapier girl nowadays. We live all four in my mansion. Sam is at work, Alex and Clover are training. Apart from Sam, we all started at Beverly Hills High School again. Holidays are over :(. Clover has recovered a lot of her strength. But Alex has changed dramatically. She's as clever as Sam, if not more.

Paul explained it was due to a youth trauma she acted the way she did. He and Jerry knew all the time she was this smart. Alex and I are a bit worried for Paul. We are afraid that his drinking is driving him too fast to his end. But we don't know how we can help him.

Dad and I are again on speaking terms. I blame Madison for that ;).

I stop here because I have so many friends to talk to now, I don't need you anymore. If ever, then I'll find you,

Amanda twenty-first century girl.


End file.
